jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:J Luke M
Herzlich Willkommen auf meiner Benutzer Seite: Hallo . Willkommen auf meiner Benutzer Seite. Falls du irgend welche Fragen, Anmerkungen oder Beschwerden hast, dann kannst du mir eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen. Bild:Star-Wars-Allstars.jpg 75px Dieser Benutzer ist ein Jedi Ritter! 75px Dieser Benutzer findet Star Wars Empire at War super 75px Dieser Benutzer findet Star Wars Empire at War Forces of Corruption super |LFarbe=FF8C00 |Bild=Rebellen-Allianz.png |Bildgröße=50px |RFarbe=FFA500 |Text=Dieser Benutzer ist Mitglied der Rebellen-Allianz |SFarbe=000000 |BFarbe=FF8C00 }} Editliste Hier könnt ihr nachsehen, wie viele Edits ihr habt. Ich bin z.B. 146. in der Liste Ich und die Jedipedia Ich bin 16 jahre alt, wohne in Neckarsulm in Baden-Württemberg. Mit 9 Jahren sah ich zum erstenmal einen Star Wars Film, damals kannte ich noch nicht die Episoden und hatte keine Ahnung welche Episode ich da sah. Jetzt, da ich, ich will mich ja nicht selbst loben, aber..., weis welche es war, Episode IV Eine neue Hoffnung. Im April 2009 stieß ich dann auf die Jedipedia, in der ich sehr aktiv bin. Was gibt es noch von mir zu wissen??? Anmeldung 7.April.2009 22.05Uhr 5 Minuten später ergänzte ich zum ersten mal die Jedipedia mit einem Zitat zum ersten Todesstern: "Zu groß für eine Raumstation" Han Solo zu Obi-Wan Kenobi als sie sich dem ersten Todesstern nähern. Artikel und Beiträge bei Jedipedia J Luke M Edits habe Ich. Yoda41 Edits hätte ich gerne!!! Ziel Ich habe mir das Ziel gesetzt, das ich in die Top 10 Jedipediaautorenliste komme, innerhalb der zeit die ich als autor hier verbracht habe, habe ich es auf Platz 146 geschafft. Top 1 < > Top 3 < > Top 5 < > Top 10 < > Top 50 < > Top 100 < > Top 150 Top 200 < > Top 300 < > Top 400 < > Top 500 < > Top 750 < > Top 1000 < > Jedipediafreundesliste: *'Benutzer: Shaak Ti' *'Benutzer: Garm Bel Iblis' Bilder Galerie: selbst gebaut Bild:IMGP2242.JPG Selbst gebaut Bild:IMGP2246.JPG Selbst gebaut Bild:Imperialer Sternenzerstörer.JPG Selbst gebaut Meine Liebliengschara's in betrunkener/verfilmder Reihenfolge: Bild:Luke salutiert.JPG Mein Lieblingschara Episode IV-VI Bild:Obi-Wan(Episode III).jpg Mein Lieblingschara Episode I-III Der Jedi-Kodex Dieser Kodex beschreibt die Philosophie der Jedi. Er lautet: 300px Die Jediquette zentriert|link= [[Bild:Boba_Mandalore.JPG|thumb|right|Der Mand'alor Boba Fett im Jahr 40 NSY, im Alter von über siebzig Jahren.]] Zweite Corellianische Krise Zuerst führte Boba Fetts Weg jedoch nach Corellia, wo der momentane Regierungschef Thrackan Sal-Solo ihn aus geschäftlichen Gründen sprechen wollte: er fragte an, ob die Mandalorianer bereit wären, auf Seiten Corellias in der Krise mit der Republik zu kämpfen. Boba Fett rief die Supercommandos zusammen, die seit Jahren nicht mehr vereint waren, sondern in ihren Clans ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten nachgingen, und war erstaunt, als er feststellte, dass nur noch eine Handvoll seinem Ruf folgten. Goran Beviin erklärte ihm mit typisch mandalorianischer Offenheit, dass zur Zeit Erntezeit wäre und man abgesehen davon nicht viel von dem Einsatz halte. Außerdem, so warf er Boba vor, war dieser ein lausiger Mand'alor, der immer noch nicht die Sprache seines Volkes sprach und weniger Kopfgeldjäger und mehr Mand'alor sein sollte, wenn er überhaupt noch jemanden dazu bringen wollte, ihm zu folgen. Boba Fett, der das Amt ohnehin nur widerwillig übernommen hatte, fand es an der Zeit, einen Nachfolger zu suchen und setzte den Plan auf seine Liste, beizeiten nach Mandalore zu reisen und sich dort nach einem neuen Mandalore umzuschauen. mein Beitrag zum Artikel der zweiten Corellianischen Krise: Boba Fett stieß auf Corellia erneut mit Han Solo zusammen, auf dessen Kopf Sal-Solo ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt hatte. Fett war jedoch nicht interessiert daran, stattdessen ließ er sich von Han Solo dazu überreden, gemeinsam mit ihm ein Attentat auf Sal-Solo zu verüben. Obwohl Han den Plan durch seinen Übereifer und seine Rage beinahe vereitelt hätte, konnte Boba Fett die Tötung des Regierungschefs doch noch durchsetzen und mit Han aus dem Regierungsgebäude fliehen, bevor sie von den Sicherheitskräften entdeckt wurden. Nach der erfolgreichen Durchführung der gemeinsamen Operation erfuhr Boba Fett, das Han Solos Sohn Jacen in der Zwischenzeit Ailyn auf Coruscant zu Tode gefoltert hatte. Leia fürchtete Fetts Rache, doch Fett ließ sie und Han am Leben, weil er meinte, dass es eine schlimmere Strafe für sie sei, einen solchen Sohn zu haben. Als Mirta Gev vom Tod Ailyn Vels erfuhr, war sie erschüttert und wütend und offenbarte Boba Fett ihre wahre Identität: sie war die Tochter von Ailyn und damit seine Enkelin. Überrascht und überfordert mit der Erkenntnis, nun eine Enkeltochter zu besitzen, bot Boba Mirta an, mit ihm zusammen nach dem Klon zu suchen. Sie überzeugte ihn im Gegenzug davon, ein besserer Mand'alor zu werden und machte ihn erstmals mit der Kultur und den Bräuchen der Mandalorianer - seines eigenen Volkes - vertraut. Gemeinsam holten sie Ailyns Leiche ab, um sie auf Mandalore beizusetzen. Auf dem Weg dorthin machten sie auf Geonosis Halt, wo Boba Fett die Überreste seines Vaters ausgrub, um ihm ebenfalls endlich auf Mandalore ein würdiges Grab zu schaffen. Meine Star Wars Nachschlagewerke: Ich versuche die Wächter der Macht Reihe zusammen zu bekommen. *'Star Wars Jedi Quest 11 Die Letzte Machtprobe *'Star Wars Die Feuertaufe *'Star Wars Wächter der Macht 1 Intrigen *'Star Wars Wächter der Macht 2 Blutlinien *'Star Wars Wächter der Macht 3 Sturmfront *'Star Wars Dunkles Nest Die Königsdrohe *'Star Wars Episode 4 Deutsche Version also Krieg der Sterne *'Star Wars Collection von Blanvalet mit Audio cds und dreh buchseiten *'Star Wars Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor Literatur Tipp: thumb|leftIch empfehle euch, Star wars Wächter der Macht 3 Sturmfront zu lesen. Man erfährt viel über Jacen und dessen Tochter Allana, aber auch die Restlichen Wächter der Macht Bände sind interessant, Wächter der Macht 4, 5 und 6 kommen in folgender Reihenfolge heraus: Wächter der Macht 4: September 2009 Wächter der Macht 5: November 2009 Wächter der Macht 6: Januar 2010 Lese gerade: Bild:Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor.jpg '''Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor' fertig gelesen, brauche neuen Lesestoff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Und SW Filme: *'SW Episode 1 *'SW Episode 2 *'SW Episode 3 *'SW Episode 4 Sogar Limitid Edition *'SW Episode 5 Sogar Limitid Edition *'SW Episode 6 Sogar Limitid Edition *'SW The clone Wars Volume 1 *'Ewoks – Kampf um Endor / Ewoks – Die Karawane der Tapferen Sowie SW Spiele: *'Lego Star Wars *'Lego Star Wars Die klasische Trililogie *'Star Wars Empire at War *'Star Wars Empire at War Froces of Corruption *'Star Wars The Clone Wars Die Jedi-Allianz Bornan Thul Borana Thul war der Gründer der Bornaryn-Handelsgesellschaft. '''Biografie' Thul gründete die Bornaryn-Handelsgesellschaft zusammen mit seiner Frau Aryn Dro Thul und leitete sie bis er als vermisst galt, ab dort übernahm sein Bruder Tyko Thul seine Position in der Handelsgesellschaft, bis Bornan wieder auftauchte. Bornan Thul starb, als sein Sohn und dessen Freunde die Geheimnisse um das geheime Seuchendepot des Imperiums aufdeckten. Er fiel einer dieser Seuchen zum Opfer, die ausschließlich Menschen erkranken ließ und die die Allianz der Vergessenen einsetzen wollte, um die Galaxis zu säubern und sie den Twi'leks, Wookiees, Mon Calamari und vielen mehr zu sichern. Bornan Thul und seine Frau Aryn gründeten diese Gesellschaft, die zur Neuen Republik gehörte. Sie bestand bald aus einer beachtlichen Flotte aus verschiedenen Schiffen, die von normalen Handelsschiffen, die kaum Bewaffnung hatten, bis zu starkgepanzerten Schlachtschiffen reichte. Zu dieser Zeit war Bornan untergetaucht, um nicht einem Mordkomplott der Allianz der Vergessenen zum Opfer zu fallen. Als sein Sohn und die anderen Jedi das Seuchen Depot entdeckten, ging dieser zum Depot um die Gründe seines Untertauchens zu nennen. Die neue Republik sendete außerdem eine Flotte von Schiffen unter der Führung von General Lando Calrissian. Bornan starb an dem Virus das die ganze Republik versucht hatte zu vernichten, was ihnen schließlich gelang. Doch nicht nur die neue Republik, Bornans Familie und die Allianz der Vergessenen wusste vom Seuchendepot, Boba Fett wurde von Tyko Thul angargiert um Bornan zu suchen und zurück zubringen, dies war der einzigste Auftrag den Boba Fett nicht korrekt vollenden konnte, doch er improviesirte und rettete Raynar aus dem Seuchendepot. Aryn Dro Thul Aryn Dro Thul war die Frau von Bornan Thul und die Mutter von Raynar Thul. Zusammen mit ihrem Mann gründete sie das Unternehmen Bornaryn-Handelsgesellschaft. Nach dem Tod ihres Mannes leitete sie das Unternehmen alleine, wurde dabei jedoch von ihrem Schwager Tyko unterstützt. 27 NSY verschwand ihr Sohn bei der Mission nach Myrkr im Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg. 35 NSY besuchte der Jedi Tesar Sebatyne sie auf der Tradewyn und berichtete ihr, dass Raynar noch am Leben war. Außerdem teilte er ihr mit, dass er mit den Killiks in Verbindung stand. Sie wäre durch diesen Schock fast gestürzt, wenn Tesar sie nicht gestützt hätte. Ihr Leibwächter Gundar und ihr Diener Lonn waren an diesem Tag ebenfalls anwesend. Tesar konnte sie schließlich davon überzeugen, ihren Sohn und die Killiks durch eine Handleslinie zu unterstützen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass Raynar sich verändert hatte und nicht mehr zurückkommen würde. Klassenarbeit Star Wars Hier habe ich ein Quiz!!! http://www.quizyourfriends.com/take-quiz.php?id=0906100907408553&a=1& Oder hier ein anders!!! http://www.quizyourfriends.com/take-quiz.php?id=0906100921488482&a=1& Ich habe einmal eine Klassenarbeit zum Thema Star Wars zusammen gestellt. Klassenarbeit: Themengebiet: Star Wars: ' Unterkapitel: Zeit des Imperiums:' Frage 1: Ein imperialer Sternenzerstörer und drei Acclamator Kreuzerschiffe sind in eine Schlacht mit Rebellen Truppen verwickelt. Die Rebellentruppen umfassen drei Blockadebrecher, den Millennium Falken, zwei T -65 –X –Wing Geschwader, fünf BTL –A4 –Y –Wing Geschwader und drei B –Wing –Sternenjäger. Erreche die Truppen beider Seiten (Orbital) und gib an wer im Vorteil ist und wie. (4 Punkte) Frage 2: Haben die Rebellen mit 20 Mann Bodentruppen und 3 Schneegleitern (ohne Helden) eine Chance gegen einen AT –AT mit seinen Garnisonstruppen und 2 AT –ST? (3 Punkte) Frage 3: Wie lautet eine Grundfähigkeit eines imperialen Helden bei Star Wars Empire At War(SW EAW)? ( 0,5 Punkte) Frage 4: Welche Fähigkeiten hat Ben (Obi –Wan) Kenobi in SW EAW? (1 Punkt) Frage 5: Wer würde von der Schiffsstärke her das Duell zwischen Han Solo in seinem Millennium Falken und Boba Fett in dessen Slave I gewinnen? (2 Punkte) Unterkapitel: Klonkriege: Frage 6: Wenn die Schlacht von Naboo mit Druiden gegen Klone nachgestellt werden würde, Klone: 2 Gian –Gleiter, 6 Republikanische Kanonenboote und 2 AT -TE, Druiden: 10 AAT Panzer und 2 MTT, wer würde dann von der Truppenstärke her gewinnen (Boden)? (3 Punkte) Frage 7: Wenn die Schlacht von Naboo mit Druiden gegen Klone nachgestellt werden würde, Klone: 10 Sternenzerstörer –Venator –Klasse, 5 republikanische Angriffsschiffe (Acclamatorkreuzer) und zusätzlich von den Naboo zur Verfügung gestellt 20 Naboo –N1 –Sternenjäger, Druiden: 7 Druidenkontrollschiffe und 5 Bankenverband Fregatten wer würde dann von der Truppenstärke her gewinnen (Orbital)? (4 Punkte) Frage 8: Wenn retten Yoda, Senatorin Amidala und Captain Panaka von Ilum? (1 Punkt) Frage 9: Wie viele Protonentorpedos fast ein Protonentorpedomagazin eines Naboo –N1 –Sternenjäger? (1 Punkt) Unterkapitel: Die Jedi: Frage 10: Wie viele Stadien durchlief ein voll ausgebildeter Jedi –Meister in seiner Ausbildung? (1 Punkt) Frage 11: Was muss ein Jüngling bis zu seinem 13 Lebensjahr getan haben? (0,5 Punkte) P: __Punkte /21 Punkte N: Unten könnt ihr überprüfen wie viel ihr über Star Wars wisst. Tokio Hotel Advent, Advent!!!!!!!!!! Tokio Hotel brennt, erst Georg , Gustav, Tom dann Bill Gott sei dank jetzt sind'se still!!!!!! Tokio Hotel dachten sie wärn klug, und rannten rasch vor einen Zug, übersahen jedoch die Schranke, Deutsche Bahn wir sagen DANKE!!!!!!!!!!! Alle Tokio Hotel Hasser ins Profil Kopieren!! Mit dem lesen dieser Message haben sie einen TOKIO-HOTEL-FAN getötet. Helfen sie bei dieser Aktion "Saubere Welt" und kopieren sie diesen Text bitte in ihr Profil!!|||| Danke 6 TOKIO-HOTEL-FANS gehen auf die straße: WUSH! kommt ein auto vorbei und fährt 2 um. Was war das für ein auto? Opel:"Macht Deutschlands straßen sauberer" Die andern 4 gehen weiter. WUSH! Kommt wieder ein Auto und fährt 2 um. Was war das für ein Auto? Bmw:"Freude am fahren" Die andern 2 denken sich:Wir sind klug,Du gehst auf die eine seite und ich auf die andere.So können sie uns nich beide erwischen. WUSH! Kommt wieder ein Auto vorbei und fährt beide um. Was war das für ein Auto? Toyota:"Nichts ist unmöglich" Und von wem wird das alles finanziert? Reifeisenbank:"Wir machen den Weg frei" Bitte auch bei dem Projekt "Massenmörder" mitmachen und diese Message in ihr Profil kopieren.Und vergessen sie nicht:Jeder der eine dieser Messages liest bringt einen TOKIO-HOTEL-FAN um,also BITTE kopieren. Weitere Babel: Dieser Benutzer stammt von der Erde/von Alderaan Dieser Benutzer ist Anhänger des Jediismus 75px Dieser Benutzer verwendet nur elegante Waffen, aus zivilisierteren Tagen. 75px Dieser Benutzer ist stolzer Besitzer der Limited Edition! 75px Dieser Benutzer akzeptiert nur die einzig richtige Version! 75px Dieser Benutzer ist ein Jedi des Alten Ordens. 75px Dieser Benutzer hätte die Invisible Hand gerne in der Garage stehen. 75px Dieser Benutzer sitzt im Jedi-Rat. 75px Dieser Benutzer ist ein Jedi-Meister. 75px Dieser Benutzer würde gerne mit einem Eta-2-Actis Jedi-Abfangjäger fliegen. 80px|center Dieser Benutzer findet das Obi-Wan Kenobi ein brillianter Taktiker und Jedi ist. Klassenarbeit: Themengebiet: Star Wars: Lösungen Unterkapitel: Zeit des Imperiums: Frage 1: 48 TIE- Fighter, 12 TIE- Bomber, Imperialen Sternenzerstörer und die 3 Acclamator Kreuzer. Rebellen gewinnen, da sie Han Solo und 12 Jäger sowie 29 Bomber außerdem noch 3 Blockadebrecher haben. Han, die Jäger und die Blockadebrecher zerstören die TIEs und die Bomber die Schlachtschiffe. Frage 2: Ja, mit Gleitern AT-AT und AT-STs zerstören und mit Soldaten Sturmtruppen. Frage 3: Machtverderben, Machtblitz, Thermaldetonator, Stoß der Macht, Schlag der Macht, Jetpack, Garnisonstruppen absetzen und konzentrierte Feuerkraft. Frage 4: Machtheilung und Machtschutz. Frage 5: Han Solo in seinem Millennium Falken. Unterkapitel: Klonkriege: Frage 6: Republik, wenn die Kanonenboote von hinten kommen würden und die feindlichen AATs zerstören würden. Frage 7: Republik, den die Venator kreuzer mussten ihr Feuer auf Kontrollschiffe konzentrieren und diese zerstören den dann fallen alle Druiden in diesem System aus. Frage 8: Meisterin Luminara und ihren nun voll ausgebildeten Padawan. Frage 9: 10 Protonentorpedos Unterkapitel: Die Jedi: Frage 10: Vier - Jüngling - Padawan - Jedi- Ritter - Jedi- Meister Frage 11: Einen Meister, sonst kann er nicht mehr ein aktiver Jedi werden, dass heißt er könnte Jedi-Archivar werden wie Jocasta Nu. Notenschlüssel: Punkte: Note: 21: 1 20.5-19: 1-2 18.5-17: 2 16.5-15: 2-3 14.5-13: 3 12.5-11: 3-4 10.5-9: 4 8.5-7: 4-5 6.5-5: 5 4.5-3: 5-6 3-0: 6 Wie viele Punkte habt ihr schreibt mir das auf meiner Disskusionsseite in die Kategorie "Was wisst ihr über Star Wars".'' Ein Paar Ergebnisse: Quiz 1 Rank Name Score 1 J_Luke_M 100 2 Mandalore der Ultima 60 3 Maksimus 60 4 Boss 40 Quiz 2 Rank Name Score 1 J_Luke_M 100 2 Maximus 100 3 Mandalore 60 4 Boss 60 5 Boss 60 Bild:Fancomic2.jpg '''Nein Danke! Ich mag lieber ''"Schnitzel"'' J Luke M